I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: 8059. Lambo-kun has been naughty, and wanted to ambush Santa and take away all the presents for himself. Who knew he'd find a bigger surprise for him waiting next to the tree...


**A/n:** Before anything, I'd like to say this is NOT a poem. The intro is a poem, but you don't have to read it. It's kinda like the summary of the fic. Anyway, this is based of the song 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus'

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All characters belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Corrupting a child's mind. The beginning of sex.

**Beta:** Unbeta'd. So If you see any mistakes...yeah. Sorry.

* * *

**I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus**

**By**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

* * *

T'was the night before the Christmas,

And all should be asleep.

Not like little Lambo here,

Trying to take a peep.

He thought that if he stayed up,

And went downstairs that late into the night,

A certain big man with presents

Would be in his sight.

But alas, poor Lambo-kun

What did the child see?

It was his 'mommy' and Santa

Kissing next to the tree.

…

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san shall take all of Santa's presents!" The baby said softy, as he quietly made his way downstairs. Earlier that day, Tsuna's famiglia gathered at the heir's house so that they could be together on Christmas morning. Of course, it had been an order from Reborn, but all of them were more than happy to comply with the assassin's plan. So once the small party died down, and everyone that came were sound asleep, Lambo made his way to the large Christmas tree in Tsuna's living room.

However, when he made his way to the tree, his eyes bugged out at the sight. Straight before him, was SANTA!!! It was Santa Claus, all dressed in the white and red suit, big white beard, and the large-wait. Why isn't Santa fat?

But that wasn't what surprised him. Moreover, was what _Santa_ was currently doing. _Santa_ was holding a certain silver haired Mafioso in a tight embrace, hand on said Mafioso's ass, and lips dangerously close to each other.

Gokudera let out a small moan as _Santa_ pressed their lips together in a hot kiss. _Santa_ was apparently feeling a bit bold due to the eggnog and what other alcohol he consumed earlier, and was no way restraining himself from his advances towards the bomber. He let his tongue trail over Gokudera's lips seeking entrance before diving in once access was granted. Tongues danced in a passionate waltz, before Gokudera pulled away breathless, flushed and excited.

"Ah…" Gokudera panted out. Eyes clouded with lust, as he looked up at his molester. "Hurry…and take…ah me Ya-"

"Mah mah Gokudera…" _Santa_ interrupted. "I'm Santa, remember?! I can't have people saying my real name, or else the magic will disappear?" _Santa_ said, as he thrust his knee between Gokudera's legs and proceeded to rub against Gokudera's clothed hard-on.

Gokudera moaned at the contact, and begged for more. "Please S-Santa…." He didn't care he was acting unusually shameless, he could blame it on the alcohol, and _Santa's_ aggressiveness later one. Right now, what mattered to Gokudera, was whether or not_ Santa_ was going to fuck him until he couldn't walk!!!

"Only if you've been a good boy, will I give you a present." _Santa_ said as he grabbed Gokudera's cock and gave it a squeeze. Gokudera moaned at the contact, and arched his back in delight. Suddenly, a soft thump broke Gokudera out f his lusty trance, and turned to the direction of the sound.

There, he saw Lambo unconscious and frothing at the mouth.

"Gack! Cow brat!" Gokudera shouted, pushing himself off of Santa and towards Lambo. "Oh great! I think he saw us!"

"Don't worry about it Gokudera." Santa said, slightly annoyed that Gokudera chose Lambo over what they were doing prior to this.

"And why not idiot?!! Lambo may be scarred for life! And to think I let him see how shameless I was!" Gokudera shouted, his face flushed red from both anger and embarrassment.

"We can always tell him it was just a dream. Anyway…" Santa said, before giving Gokudera a hard kiss. "Shall we continue where we left off? I think I remember you being a good boy who deserves his present."

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera moaned, his earlier state of sluttiness returning at his lover's skillful touch.

"Now, now Gokudera. Didn't I say I was Santa?"

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry it's rushed, short OOC and not too good. I wrote this after writing Last Christmas, so I didn't feel like writing it anymore. I had too though, cuz I wanted to post this for Christmas, and it's 2:48 in the morning of the 24th of December.

*sigh* Why do I feel sad? I'm sleepy. Goodnight.

Anyway, please review!


End file.
